


Some Like It Hot

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Food Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Ice Play, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Popsicles, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam in Heat, Shameless Smut, Strong Sam, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The motel room’s air conditioner breaks down during a heatwave and Sam attempts to keep the reader cool with a summer treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Like It Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Fic has been corrected now. I had music emoji notes that didn't copy correctly - the FULL fic is now listed. Sorry!
> 
> This fic is for @spnkinkbingo and for @mysupernaturalfics Birthday Challenge on Tumblr. I was assigned the song Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless. 
> 
> ***PSA: Chuck help me if any of you actually get inspired to do this in real life. Word to the wise - PLEASE don’t stick anything sugary in your vag, just stick with regular ice. Also, make sure the surface of the ice starts to melt before you use it for penetration to prevent it from freezing your skin. Okay? Ok.***

  


 

There was a heatwave that made its way through town during the latest case. It shouldn’t have been so uncomfortable. The scorching sun blazed through the windows of the stuffy motel room that you shared with the Winchesters. Dean had the right idea to head to the bar to enjoy few cold ones. It was just you and Sam attempting to get some research done. But it was becoming difficult to concentrate when the haziness outside began to seep into the room.

“I can’t stand it anymore, it’s too hot,” you declared before slumping in your chair in defeat. You tilted your head back and exhaled in frustration.

“Yeah, let me check on that,” Sam huffed as he got up and walked towards the AC unit to adjust the settings. He began tapping on the unit when the whirring noise of the air conditioner changed to a low faint. Then no sounds were heard. Sam examined the appliance with a wary look, “Uhhhh, I’m going to go to the front to see if they have any tools.”

Once he left the room, you became antsy with the silent heat, deciding to turn on the radio to distract your mind. The soft, breezy sounds of classic music helped make you feel relaxed, but you still needed to cool down. You decided to strip down to a tank top and panties to allow your skin to breathe.

Moments later, Sam came back into the room and his eyes lingered as he checked out your new ensemble. His gaze lasted a few seconds longer than necessary, you decided to break his trance.

“So, is the AC going to be fixed soon?” you inquired with a smirk.

Sam finally realized he was staring. He immediately looked down at the ground, bringing a free hand to rub the back of his neck in embarrassment. He looked up again, meeting your eyes sheepishly.

“Uh, the motel knows the unit is broken. The replacement was to arrive today but there was an issue with delivery…. but,” he lifted up an insulated bag in his hand, “they were really apologetic and gave us this cooler of popsicles and icy cold water to help us beat the heat for now.”

You immediately jumped to Sam’s side as he placed the cooler bag on the bed.

“Ohhh, popsicles? What flavor?”

Sam scrunched his face before taking your lead and casually removing his shirt, “uh, I don’t know. Thought you’d be mad about the air conditioner. You’re taking this far better than I thought you would.”

“I just want something cold inside me right now,” you insisted. You opened up the cooler to discover the classic red, white and blue rocket popsicles. You opened one up and languidly dragged your tongue on the side of the icy pop. The chill of it was so refreshing that you closed your eyes and let out a louder than intended moan.

Sam’s gaze was fixed on you, his head cocked to one side as if an idea popped into his head. All thoughts of cooling down from the heat squandered as he had a new goal in mind.

“How hot are you?” He asked, still fixated on your tongue.

Suddenly becoming cognizant that your eyes were closed, you opened them to see Sam clad in nothing but a pair of jeans. As if his body charmed your gaze, your eyes trailed down to the V line at his hips. You pulled the popsicle away from your mouth and met his eyes with yours. At that moment you wanted to toss out your popsicle and lick Sam instead.

“I’m too hot to handle,” you smirked, playfully raising your eyebrows, knowing he had something fun in mind and you wanted to play along.

“Give me the popsicle,” he instructed with hooded eyes, standing in place. He reached out his hand towards you, showcasing the golden skin of his toned broad shoulder and muscular arm.

Reluctantly, you stepped towards him handing him the popsicle, as he held your wrist with his other hand. A small smile appeared on his lips as he leaned in to look in your eyes as if he were hypnotizing you.

“Take off your clothes and lay on the bed,” he instructed in a low sexy voice that made you begin to melt.

Just as you were removing what little clothing you had on your body, the sounds of classical music were replaced with a bass riff. It seemed that Sam wanted to set the mood with some sexy rock music. The steady rhythmic sounds of stomping drums made you feel like a stripper as you slipped out of your clothing.

_Oh Lord, heaven knows, we belong way down below_

You bit your lip in excitement hearing the deep, raspy female voice from the radio. You weren’t certain what Sam was planning to do but promptly lay on the bed as Sam instructed.

Sam gazed down at your naked figure with a playful, predatory look as he approached the bed. He began to crawl on top of you with the popsicle in hand.

“What are you planning to do with that?” you asked, propping yourself on your elbows and curious about the icy treat.

“Cool you down,” he hushed, “now lie back so I can take care of you.”

_I’ve had better ways, man, I know better ways_

You tried to relax as you lay your head on the pillow, but the heat of the room made it uncomfortable to do anything but. A shocking chill on the side of your neck made you gasp and tense up your body. Sam was dragging the chilly popsicle along your pulse point and only when he chased the area with his warm tongue that you were able to exhale with a small moan. He followed with a gentle blow to cool your skin, but he moved quickly. It was a delightful feeling, the warm blood underneath your skin being teased with the pattern of icy, hot and cool temperatures.

_One, two, three and four, The devil’s knocking at your door_

Sam made you want to squirm as he continued between your breasts. He ignored dragging his tongue on your nipples or any other spot that would drive you crazy. Other than pressing your thighs together, you tried to keep still, hoping he’d eventually satisfy your needs. You bit back a frustrated moan so as not to distract him while he continued the icy trail down your stomach. The further down he traveled on your body, the warmer and wetter your felt yourself getting.

_Way down below, way down below_

You felt your heart pumping in anticipation as he slid down to the apex of your thighs. Sam pried your legs apart, the hot air in the room managed to feel cool against your slick folds. Your were aching to be touched.

“Sam,” you cooed as if pleading with him.

“Tsk-tsk,” Sam replied impatiently, “you said you wanted something cold inside you. I’m just making your wish come true.”

_Way down below, way down below_

Without warning, the shock of cold down below made your hips jut up, only to be held still by Sam’s large hand splayed on your stomach.

“AH! That’s cold!” you exclaimed. You drew your breath in sharply, holding it in as you felt Sam slide the icy rocket along your slick folds. But you exhaled with a moan when Sam’s warm tongue swept across the droplets of the melted popsicle, but avoiding your clit. He did this one more time, making you gasp at the shocking chill only to soothe you with his tongue, making you moan in a refreshing delight but still feeling destitute.

He slipped his hand down from your stomach, knowing you’d be able to handle the next act without you jumping in shock. Taking his fingers, he spread open your folds and inserted the melted red tip of popsicle into your pussy, pushing it in further seeing the colors disappear within you until only the blue base was seen.

You were gasping at this new sensation that you’ve never experienced before, but before you could register the feeling Sam pulled it out.

“More,” you keened, excited about testing the brisk feeling in your core once again.

Sam pushed in again, making sure to move purposely now with a rhythm, filling you up but never lingering. It was different, sensing cold in your heat but still feeling yourself dripping wet. The quick thrusts of the icy dildo kept hitting your G-spot, making you whimper at the nippy tingle and you felt yourself clench around the popsicle.

When Sam tried to thrust into you again, all he removed was the wooden stick from the Popsicle, leaving the rest of the icy treat inside you.

He didn’t miss a beat

“Hold on, don’t want to waste a drop of this.”

Sam quickly kneeled on the bed. He placed his hands underneath your thighs and hoisted up your behind so that your legs draped over his strong shoulders. He was enveloped by your legs and nothing but your juicy pussy in front of him.

Sam buried his face into you, humming as he lapped up the sweet flavors of the popsicle - blue raspberry, white lemon, cherry - and the familiar sweetness of your own juices.

You began to whimper at the feeling of Sam’s hot tongue and the frigidness that lingered within you that was melting quickly. It was exhilarating as this new angle had the blood rushing to your head. Your legs were wrapped around Sam’s neck so you wouldn’t slip away from him, but having you hoisted up meant you couldn’t squirm. Sam had all the power now and all you could do was ride it out.

Everything was melting as Sam’s tongue to delve into you, searching for icy bits of the popsicle. You never knew his tongue was so talented, reaching areas you never knew he could from this position and your moans became louder. He soon covered his mouth over you, trying to manage the dripping mess you were making. The wet slurping sounds he was making sounded so dirty, like a man about to die from thirst and you were his only salvation.

Your breathing quickened, you were like a kettle and everything was about to overflow.

Sam kept slurping you up, swallowing your sweet juices with his tongue that flicked into you. When it was evident that the popsicle was all gone, Sam wrapped his lips around your clit and began to suck gently, bringing you to your release.

Pleasure boiled over as you reached your orgasm, making you cry out Sam’s name. The feeling was intense as pleasure pulsed within you - everything was hot and cold, heavy and light. The blood rushed away from your head and you were floating in that moment.

He steadied his hands around your thighs as he groaned into you, slowing his ministrations until your pleasure simmered. Slowly, he set you back down on the bed and he smirked when he heard you sigh. Sam knew that sigh well, it meant that your body was spent.

You were unable to move, even your eyes remain shut as your breathing calmed from your climax. Suddenly you shivered, feeling goosebumps on your skin. Wasn’t it supposed to be hot in the room? Huh, guess Sam did cool you down after all, as promised.

The weight on the bed shifted and you felt Sam crawl up beside you. He leaned in to kiss you softly. He tasted sweet and his tongue felt cold, making you hum in delight.

Once he pulled away, you looked at him to see a sparkle in his kaleidoscope eyes.

“Now I know why they call it a sweet spot,” Sam chuckled.


End file.
